Neo Jurassic World/Trailers+Teasers+Clips
Trailer #1 (Shows Earth before the dinosaurs took over.) Ella: What do you guys imagine before the Earth fell apart? (Tyrannosaurus rex roars on a hill) Maisie: Playing with little dinosaur toys and living like a normal human. (Shows Los Angles filled with dinosaurs and the streets are now rivers) *Dark Jurassic Park theme plays* Jeff: The dinosaurs were here before us, like what Malcolm said, they will be here after if we aren’t careful. (Maisie sees a Raptor looking at her and she screams) Maisie: What happened to the rest of the humans? Leo: 95% of all humans were killed off by a disease or getting eaten, rammed, smacked to bits, stomped on, impaled, or gored to death by a dinosaur. (Ella sees Carnotaurus eating an elephant) Ella: Time to run! (The group were getting chased by an unknown dinosaur) Ella: Move move move! (Maisie picks up a gun and starts shooting the unknown dinosaur) Maisie: A... Megaraptor... This Summer Leo: We must find a way to get out of here! Jeff: Destroyers. They are here and they want us dead! An Original AMC and Universal Pictures Series (Shows the leader of Destroyer wearing a tribal mask, who is riding a Horse) Leader of Destroyers: You can run... (Maisie runs from something offscreen) Leader of Destroyers: But you can‘t hide. (Shows our main characters riding a Jeep to a human base) (Maisie hugs Jeff) Fear (Carnotaurus attack’s the fence that protects the base from dinosaurs) (Members of Iron Fist try to keep the Carnotaurus from the fence) (A roar was heard) The (Carnotaurus looks to it’s side and backs away in fear) Power (Shows Rexy attacking the Carnotaurus and pinning it down, which kills it) Of (Blue attacks a Carnotaurus at the throat, causing it to pass out and collapse onto the ground) The (Tyrannosaurus rex looks at the Leader of Destroyer and roars at his face) Dinosaurs Maisie: Run! (A Utahraptor attacks Maisie and Ella while they scream) (Shows a Raptor toe claw with blood on it) Neo Jurassic World Series Premiers On July 2, 2022 Only on AMC Season 2 trailer *Horror music plays* (Shows Iron Fist’s backyard behind The fence, a pack of raptors wait for their next meal) Maisie: How are we going to stop this apocalypse? Jeff: We don’t know yet, but it’s likely years from now. (Shows Maisie looking out the window from the helicopter as it goes to an abandoned city) *Relaxing music* Jeff: So here’s the plan... (Hank walks into a building and finds a human skeleton) Jeff: So the dinosaurs are everywhere? (Shows an unnamed clan trying to attack Iron First base) Jeff: Why don’t we lead them to our enemies. This year Tv Spot #1: War *Dark Jurassic World Music plays* (Ella and Maisie are taking a shower, in an abandoned military base) (Maisie turns around and clears her hair off her face) (Cuts to a Velociraptor toe claw tapping on the floor) Ella: Hide quickly! (Raptor makes several calls, with Maisie and Ella covered in towels covering their ears before finding out they left their clothes in the opening) Maisie: I’ll go get it! Ella: No! This July (Shows Carnotaurus attacking an unknown survivor group base) (A person from Iron Fist cleans herself in a river before getting attacked by a giant crocodilian) (Shows Ella talking to a lot of minions) Ella: We work here, we survived together and lived together. Now it’s time for war against Destroyers! (Iron Fist shooting some dinosaurs) Leo: Good luck Neo Jurassic World Season 2 Tv Spot 2: Fear the Dinosaurs (Earth is shown) Maisie: Well it has been several years after I been with you guys and I want to say thank you. *Loud roar is heard* Ella: What was that!? Hank: Something big. This summer *Epic music plays* (Carnotaurus sees a Bear) Jeff: Run! Fear (Tyrannosaurus rex roars at an elephant) (Both clash) The Jeff: So here’s the plan... (Raptor closes in on a human) Jeff: You want to lead the dinosaurs to our enemies base? Dinosaurs *Epic drumbeats hit in* (Rexy roars on top of a corpse) (Carnotaurus roars) Unknown person: You will accept your fate. Ready to die. (Shows the clan surrounded) (Tyrannosaurus rex fighting Titanoboa) (Mosasaurus about to attack a whale) *Screen goes black* *Unknown dinosaur roar* Neo Jurassic World Only on AMC Season 2 TV Spot 3: Titanoboa Jeff: *Looks to see a giant snake* What’s that? Maisie: It’s a... (Titanoboa rises up) Maisie: Titanoboa. (Snake hisses) This summer Hank: So we got a 60 foot snake on our tail. (Iron Fist Fire at the snake as it flees) *Epic drumbeats come in* (Carnotaurus roars at Titanoboa) Leo: Run! (Titanoboa fights a T.rex as they both charge) Jeff: Time to do this. (Tyrannosaurus rex roars) Neo Jurassic World Only on AMC Season 2 Tv Spot 4: Achillobator Season 3 Trailer